


rain

by spoke



Category: The Night Circus - Erin Morgenstern
Genre: Gen, Rêveurs, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke





	rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Meltha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meltha/gifts).



The bottle you open brings with it a sound like wind or water.

You can’t tell which.

Then, the smell of nuts roasting. The sound of them being cracked open, and murmured voices you can’t understand. They sound peaceful, quiet. You almost drift off standing there. It’s warm, now that you think of it. You might be next to the fire.

You might feel warmer if the rain - it is rain - were not still falling. Sleeping is a way out, an escape from the pressure you didn’t at first realize you were feeling. As you do, you close the lid.


End file.
